Marsha Fire
Biography Rescuers and Paw *to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game *''There are no Japanese Paw Patrol Video Games'' Forms Like the other Rescue Paw, Marsha is a balanced fighter who excels at both ranged and melee combat. When performing a Rescue Change, she typically transforms into previous Red rangers and Bangai Heroes. Arsenal *'Paw Changer' *'Paw Buckle' *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Blaster' *'Paw Buster' (Barrowed from Marshall) Mecha *'Paw Fire Truck' (Barrowed from Marshall) Final Waves *'Paw Blast and Slash' Marsha's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Card into her Paw Blaster And into her Sabre, Marsha fires a Paw Blast which is combined with the Paw Slash. Marsha performs a Blast and Slash during the team attack. - Rescue Changes= As a Rescue Paw, Red Paw can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 42 red rangers, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. *Akarenger (Female) **Weapons ***Red Bute ***Spear Bute **Attacks ***Gorenger Hurricane (ゴレンジャーハリケーン Gorenjā Harikēn) Appearances: - Spade Ace= *Spade Ace (Female) **Weapons ***'Big Bomber' **Attacks ***'J.A.K.Q. Hurricane' ***'Dengeki Kick' Appearances: - Battle Japan= *Battle Japan (Female) **'Command Bat' ***'Spear' **'Penta Force' Appearances: - DenziRed= *DenziRed (Female) **'Denzi Stick' **'Denzi Punch' Appearances: - VulEagle= *VulEagle (Female) **Weapons ***'Vulcan Stick' ****'Katana' **Attacks ***'Hiba Return' Appearances: - GoggleRed= *GoggleRed (Female) **Weapons ***'Ribbon Sparks' Appearances: - DynaRed= *DynaRed (Female) **Attacks ***'Great Explosion' ***'Super Dynamite' ****'New Super Dynamite' Appearances: - Red1= *Red1 (Female) **Weapons ***Bio Sword ****Fire Sword **Attacks ***'Bio Team Kick' ***'Bio Electron Charge' Appearances: - ChangeDragon= *ChangeDragon (Female) **Attacks ***'Dragon Attack' Appearances: - Red Flash= *Red Flash (Female) **Weapons ***'Prism Holy Sword' Appearances: - Red Mask= *Red Mask (Female) **Attacks ***'God Hand' ***'Life Aura' Appearances: - Red Falcon= *Red Falcon (Female) **Weapons ***'Falcon Saber' **Attacks ***'Falcon Break' Appearances: - Red Turbo= *Red Turbo (Female) **Attacks ***'Combination Attack' Appearances: - FiveRed= *FiveRed (Female) **Weapons ***'V Sword' ***'Super Five Ball' **Attacks ***'V Sword Attack' ***'Brother Attack' Appearances: - Five Tector= Arsenal *Five Tector *Super Five Ball *Hawk Arrow 1 Appearances: }} - Red Hawk= *Red Hawk (Female) **Weapons ***'Bird Blaster' ***'Bringer Sword' Appearances: - TyrannoRanger= *TyrannoRanger/Armed TyrannoRanger (Female) **Weapons ***'Ryugekiken' Appearances: - Armed Mode= *Armed TyrannoRanger (Female) **Weapons ***'Dragon Armor' ***'Ryugekiken' ***'Zyusouken' Appearances: }} - RyuuRanger= *RyuuRanger (Female) **Weapons ***'Dairen Rod' ***'Double Dragon Swords' ***'Great Wheel Blade' **Attacks ***'Qi-Power Shoot' Appearances: - NinjaRed= *NinjaRed (Female) **Weapons ***'Secret Sword Kakuremaru' **Hidden Ninja Arts ***'Cloning Technique' Appearances: - OhRed= *OhRed (Female) **Weapons ***'King Blaster' ***'Star Riser' ***'Olé Bazooka' **Attacks ***'Secret Sword: Super-Power Riser' ***'Super-Power Dynamite Attack' Appearances: - Red Racer= *Red Racer (Female) **Weapons ***'Fender Sword' **Attacks ***'Driving Slash' ***'Gokai Kurumagic Attack' Appearances: - MegaRed= *MegaRed (Female) **Weapons ***'Mega Sniper' ***'Drill Saber' ****'Drill Sniper Custom' ***'Battle Riser' **Vehicles ***'Cyber Slider 1' Appearances: - GingaRed= *GingaRed (Female) **Weapons ***'Starbeast Sword' **Attacks ***'Mane of Fire' ***'Flame Flash' Appearances: - GoRed= *GoRed (Female) **Weapons ***'V-Lancer' **Attacks ***'Brothership Smash' Appearances: - TimeRed= *TimeRed (Female) **Weapons ***'Double Vectors' ***'Voltech Bazooka' **Attacks ***'Vector End: Beat Three' ***'Press Re-Freezer' ***'Vector End: Beat Defender' Appearances: - TimeFire= *TimeFire (Female) **Weapons ***'DV Defender' Appearances: - GaoRed= *GaoRed (Female) **Weapons ***'Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword' Appearances: - HurricaneRed= *HurricaneRed (Female) **Weapons ***'Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru' ***'Dry Gun' **Attacks ***'Super Ninja Art: Sky Dash' ***'Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance' Appearances: - AbaRed= *AbaRed (Female) **Weapons ***'Aba Laser' ***'Tyranno Rod' ***'Dino Bomber' **Attacks ***'Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite' Appearances: - Abare Mode= Appearances: }} - DekaRed= *DekaRed (Female) **Weapons ***'D-Magnum' ****'Hybrid Magnum' Appearances: - MagiRed= *MagiRed (Female) **Transformation Devices ***'MagiPhone' **Weapons ***'MagiStick' ****'Sword' **Magiranger Spells ***'Jii Magika' ***'Magi Magika' ***'Jinga Maguna' ***'Magi Magi Magika' ***'Maagi Magi Go Gokai' **Attacks ***'Red Fire' ***'Red Fire Phoenix' Appearances: - Wolzard Fire= *Wolzard Fire (Female) **Weapons ***'WolSabre & Jagun Shield' **Attacks ***'Blazing Shoot' Appearances: - Bouken Red= *Bouken Red (Female) **Weapons ***'Bouken Javelin' **Attacks ***'Red Zone Crash' Appearances: - GekiRed= *GekiRed (Female) **Weapons ***'GekiNunchaku' **Beast-Fist Techniques ***'Gun-Gun Bullet' ***'Fierce Ki Infusion' Appearances: - Go-On Red= *Go-On Red (Female) **Weapons ***'Self-Changing Mantan Gun' ***'Road Saber' ***'Kankan Mantan Gun' **Attacks ***'Saber Straight' ***'Kankan Kong Express' Appearances: - Shinken Red= *Shinken Princess **Secret Disks ***'Shishi Disk' **Weapons ***'Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru' ***'Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou' **Attacks ***'Flame Dance' ***'Many Fires Profusion' ***'Shinken Six Member Slash' Appearances: - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red (Female) **Weapons ***'Skick Sword' Appearances: - Gokai Red= *Gokai Red (Female) **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun *Attacks **Gokai Blast and Slash (ゴーカイブラストアンドスラッシュ Gōkai Burasuto ando Surasshu) Appearances: - Red Buster= *Red Buster (Female) **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Brace **Weapons ***Sougan Blade Appearances: - Kyoryu Red= *Kyoryu Red (Female) Appearances: - ToQ 1gou= *ToQ 1gou (Female) **Transformation Devices ***Transformation Brace ToQ Changer **ToQ Ressha ***Red Ressha Appearances; - AkaNinger= *AkaNinger (Female) **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***AkaNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Shinobimaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: - Zyuoh Eagle= *Zyuoh Eagle (Female) **Weapons ***Zyuoh Buster ***EagRiser Appearances: - Shishi Red= *Shishi Red (Female) **Weapons ***Kyutama ****Shishi Kyutama ***Kyu Buckle ***Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster ***Kyu The Weapon ****Kyu Sword Appearances: - LupinRed= *LupinRed (Female) **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Lupin Sword ***Scissor Shield ***Blade Boomerang Appearances: - Patren 1gou= *Patren 1gou (Female) **Weapons ***VS Changer ***Pat MegaBo Appearances: }} - Other Colors= *ChangeMermaid **Mermaid Attack Appearances: This form is exclusive to Hero Sentai Rescue Paw vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. - Deka Green= *Deka Green (Female) Arsenal *SP License *D-Blaster **D-Knuckle *D-Rod This form is exclusive to All Green!. - Pink5= *Pink5 **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge Appearances: - MegaYellow= *MegaYellow **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Sling ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 4 This form is exclusive to A Lovely Christmas. - Stag Buster= *Stag Buster (Female) **Transformation Devices ***Morphin Blaster *Arsenal **DriveBlade **Transpod Appearances: - Zyuoh Shark= *Zyuoh Shark **Weapons ***Zyuoh Changer ***Zyuoh Buster Attacks *Zyuoh Slash (ジュウオウスラッシュ Jūō Surashhu): After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Shark and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. During the fight with Amigard, Zyuoh Shark performed an alternate version with Zyuoh Lion where an aura resembling a beast's fangs manifests around the opponent and chomps the opponent as the two Zyuohgers first perform a jumping downward stab followed by a lateral slash. *Zyuoh Shoot (ジュウオウシュート Jūō Shūto): After pressing the trigger on the Zyuoh Buster to charge up its energy, Zyuoh Shark shoots a spinning cube shaped energy blast, similar to the Zyuoh Buster's normal projectile but larger and more solid. This form is exclusive to Ep. 5: Rescuers and Paw X?. - Black Bison= *Black Bison (female version) **Bison Rod Appearances: - Gokai Pink= *Gokai Pink **Weapons ***Gokai Sabre ****Gokai Gun Final Waves *'Gokai Blast': Gokai Pink's preferred finisher. Inserting a Ranger Key into her Gokai Gun, Gokai Pink fires a supercharged bullet at her opponent. Appearances: - Gosei Yellow= *Gosei Yellow **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Gold Mode= :Red Paw can use Ryder's Gold Anchor Card to become. However, as it is Ryder's card, Red Paw's Gold Mode is identical to Rescue Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Red Rangers. Arsenal *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Spear Anchor Mode' Attacks *'Final Wave': Red Paw Gold Mode twirls the Paw Spear before striking it with a Paw Slash, sending the Paw Spear flying in a spinning motion towards the opponent to buzz saw through them. Appearances: Dream Sentai Battle: Dice-O }} Personality In the Rescuers and Paw, Marsha is the joker/clown of the group and tends to behave silly and clumsy like her bother. she is very accident prone and usually crashes into things such as the pups at the Lookout elevator. she is very excitable, a bit air-headed, and not particularly well co-ordinated. When she is excited, she usually howls. Despite her clumsiness, Marsha is a loyal and brave member of the Rescue Paw and has helped Ryder and the other pups in several missions. Marsha is also very friendly, especially to birds. Marshall Dislike Matthew Fire and Malcom Fire teasing his sister and want to show them that his sister can be a Rescue Dog like her Father. Likes *Marshal Fire *Marshall Fire *Shelly Fire *Milo Fire Dislikes *Losing both Marshall and Marshal *Losing her Mother *Matthew Fire (Rival) *Malcom Fire (2nd Rival) Skills and Abilities Marsha is really fast at running, but a little slower than her bother. As a dog, Marsha has a sharp sense of smell. Although it is not as sensitive as Chase's, Marsha is able to smell and detect gas leaks and smoke. Appearances See Also